Unexpected Seduction
by angelblade402
Summary: They danced to the music. Hypnotized by each other. The sweet seductive movement sent shivers up their spines. The only problem is , is that both are wanted by ppl from their pasts. Can Kaoru and Kenshin overcome the past. Or will the past overcome them.
1. Meeting

_**Sweet Seduction.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rk characters…o.O

The music was blazing. Everyone danced to it. Letting their emotions run wild. The florescent lights beamed down in the darken room. She could feel the sensation run through her body as she danced with him. She grinded against him as his hands traveled down her waist; They saw nothing around them except each other.

_Si el mundo se va__Por el dulce amargo amor que das__Redefinare__ esta __union__ herida_

_Si palabras se dan__Y solo mentiras quedaran__Tratare de elevarme a hacer mejor_

_Ohhhhh__Hay cien mil maneras__Aunque tu no creas__Que yo llegue a ti_

Sweat dripped her chest. His eyes Followed. His hands were on her butt her hands around his neck. Pulling her to him, her breasts (not bare) Grinded against his chest.

_Dentro de tu piel quiero entrar__Mi vida nunca hacerte mal__Y cuando duermes yo te oigo respirar__En tus __suenos__ siempre voy a estar __Voy a ser tu nave espacial__Y por tu cielo navegar__Abre tu __corazon__ y __dejate__ llevar__A otro mundo vamos a llegar_

_Si yo __Siento que vas a llorar__Me haces recordar que solo soy un hombre__Si la tierra se cae__Por el orgullo que el amor me trae __Yo dejare todo mi orgullo por el amor_

_Ohhhhh__Hay cien mil maneras__De abrir las puertas de tu __corazon_

Her body moved to the tempo of the song. Her butt rubbed against his Erection. It felt so right and yet so wrong. They could not help it. His hands found there way up her thighs and ever so gently brushed her clit. She moaned as her own hands wondered. They were in a trance neither cared.

_Quiero hacer tu cuerpo despegar__Y juntos vamos a volar__Y cuando duermes yo te oigo respirar__Y en tus __suenos__ siempre voy a estar __Voy a ser tu nave espacial__Y por tu cielo navegar__Abre tu __corazon__ y __dejate__ llevar__A otro mundo vamos a llegar_

Their bodies fit together perfectly like a puzzle. He dipped her, his finger tips tenderly ran between her breasts. Everyone had stopped dancing and stared at the site. This was the way to do dirty dancing.

_Dentro de tu piel quiero entrar__Mi vida nunca hacerte mal__Y cuando duermes yo te oigo respirar__En tus __suesno__ siempre voy a estar __Voy a ser tu nave espacial__Y por tu cielo navegar__Abre tu __corazon__ y __dejate__ llevar__A otro mundo vamos a llegar _

The song ended and they stopped; their bodies dripped with sweat and for the first time they laid eyes on each other. Violet eyes met deep blue ones. They inched closer, his arms encircled her waist her arms went around his neck. Their noses touch, then finally their lips. A jolt of energy shot through them and he deepened the kiss. His hot tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complied with his plea and opened her mouth. His hands ran down her clasping her tightly. She moaned and tangled her hair in his silky tresses.

People stared t the scene. The two looked as if they were going to have each other then are there.

A girl with long jet-black hair and blue eyes walked in. She had on a baby blue strapped less dress that was just above her knee, and Accompanying her was her boyfriend. He was quite handsome. He had black hair that, his eyes were ice blue and he was very muscular. He wore a black silk dress shirt with a black dress pants and shoes.

"Hey Misao, have you seen Kaoru?" Sanosuke Sagara yelled from the crowd. The Girl turned at the mention at her name and dragged her boyfriend to her long time friend Sanosuke,

" Hey Sano, I was just looking for her. I wonder where she went off to?" Misao glanced around while talking to Sanosuke, who merely shrugged.

"So Misao, finally want to show him off?" Sanosuke teased pointing to her boyfriend. " I still can't believe Aoshi Shinamori would date you!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm ugly? grr.." Misao was flushed with anger. '_How dare __he__.' _ With that she grabbed Sanosuke and whacked him in his head.

" Ohh.. Misao I was only playing" Sanosuke rubbed his new found bump.

"So where's Megumi?" Misao asked looking around.

" ohho ho hohoho" Came Megumi's trade mark laugh as she made her way over.

" Eh-he .. never mind" Misao sweat dropped at the sound.

"Hey Misao-Chan, Aoshi-kun, You guys looking for Kaoru too?" They both nodded and sighed.

"We lost her... And now we can't find her. I swear when we do that girl better has some answers." Misao sighed again and put her head on Aoshi's Shoulders.

From the clud, a short black haired guy came running.

"Hey guys! Come on I think I found Kaoru!" he yelled.

The five of them ran to where all the commotion was and squeezed there way into o the crowd only to let out a gasp.Their friend Kaoru was kissing a stranger.

Clearing his throat Sanosuke stepped in. "_Who the fuck is that man.__Jou-chan__ is like a sister and __I'm__ not __gonna__ stand for this'._

The Girl now identified as Kaoru heard someone cleared their throat and broke from the kiss to find herself staring at Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Sanosuke and Yahiko. She pulled from the red haired man and blushed crimson. "_Omg__ I'm busted…"_She was now frantic. She looked away from them and looked at the man. '_He's gorgeous.'_ Her breathe caught in her throat.

Kenshin looked down at the beauty that stood before him. She truly was perfection. She had curves where needed and she fit him perfectly. The black dress she wore made him want to take her there and then. '_Control yourself Kenshin__ '_His mind battled for control.

He felt someone drag him and snapped out of his thought only to see her dragging him outside. The others followed in pursuit awaiting answers.

Ok The first chappy up I hope it's good.

Plse Read and Review


	2. Answers and Contemplation

_**Answers and Contemplation**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk characters.

Kaoru finally reached outside. She let go of the red hair man and turned to her friends. '_Great what the hell am I going to say__mou__.. I'm in trouble now.'_ She grinned sheepishly and started.

" eh-he.. I guess you are all waiting to know who this guy is, am I right? Kaoru pointed to the red head. They all nodded and beckoned her to continue.

"Well you see. . I met him in the club while I was dancing. Um.. To tell you the truth I don't even know his name..hehe.. Funny Isn't it?" Kaoru sweat dropped.

Someone cleared his throat. Everyone looked over to the red head waiting for him to say something.

".. My name is Himura Kenshin…I'm sorry if I caused any trouble.. You see it is my first time here. I did not mean to cause any trouble. Gomen." Kenshin bowed apologetically.

Everyone stared at Kenshinas if he'd grown two heads. No one makes out with their friend and then apologizes. Whre was this guy from? Mars?

"Your apology is accepted" Sanosuke broke the silence. "just don't pull any stunts or you're going down, you hear me?"

Everyone was protective of Kaoru. They loved her dearly and would do anything to protect her ever since her parents died. Sanosuke walked up and offered Kenshin a hand. Kenshin shook it and smiled brightly.

"sure thing. She's quite a dancer thought."

He then turned to Kaoru. "And what's your name?"

Kaoru looked up and smiled "I'm Kamiya Kaoru. It's nice to meet you"

" You have a lovely name Kamiya-san. I hope we meet again. That I do."

" Wait Himura-san no Formalities please , just call me Kaoru."

Kenshin Instantly brighten up. " and you can call me Kenshin"

Kaoru nodded and walked over to Kenshin. She gave him a peck on the cheek and slid something in his hand. She walked over to her friends and waved Kenshin a good-bye.

Kenshin took a couple of seconds to register what had happened.. He opened his hands and saw a crumpled paper in it. He opened it and there it was her phone number. '_Score!__ Kenshin__mein__ you are in ' _He grinned like an Idiot and walked to his red 360 Ferrari Modena.

Kaoru walked home alone. Her friends offered her a ride but she wouldn't accept. She knew they wanted some time alone and didn't want to be the third wheel. Her Friends were so loyal to her. They loved her so much and she loved them. They had alone grown close to her since her parents died but now she was 18 years old and she needed to take care of herself. One top of it all.. She was the only one without a partner. Yahiko had met his girl Subame at the club, Sano had Megumi and Misao was dedicated to her Aoishi. Talk about being awkward.

While deep in thought, she failed to see some one pull up against the sidewalk. A Dark figure crept up behind her and grabbed her. He covered her mouth so she couldn't screen. Kaoru tried to wiggle out but to no avail. '_O god__I'm__gonna__ die or worse raped. Please don't let this happen…' _Koaru was at the verge of tears. The man let go and turned Kaoru around.

Kaoru gasped.. '_It can't be….'_

A/N Thanx so much for all the reviews. I never thought I would get that much .. Plse read and review. It would help greatly if you guys give suggestions . Then I would know what you would like and help tha writers Block.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin-gumi nor the villains.


	3. Surprise

_**Surprise**_

Kaoru gasped…. _It __can't__ be_

A man in a trench coat with white hair stood in front of Kaoru.

" Enishi w-what are you doing here?" Kaoru breathed out staring at the tall man.

Enishi pulled Kaoru close to him and whispered in her ear."I'm here for you"

Kaoru pushed him away and was about to leave when Enishi Pulled her by her arm. She flinched at the pressure he applied to her arms.

" Bitch, Don't walk-" He started but was cut off when someone's fist came in contact his face.

Kaoru looked up and her heart flipped when she saw Kenshin standing in front of her. She ran from Enishi and into Kenshin's embrace. Kenshin hugged the teary eyed Kaoru and then averted his eyes to the man who was now standing a couple of feet from them.

"Get your filthy hands off my fucking girl" An Enraged Enishi charged at Kenshin.

Kenshin pushed Kaoru behind him and readied himself for the attack. Enishi sent a punch to Kenshin's face but he easily blocked it. Kenshin tried to kick but Enishi countered it with a kick of his own. Both men matched each other and were getting tired but refused to give up. Kaoru Stared in awe at both men's speed and agility. It was amazing almost Inhumane. They really were strong…..

Suddenly Enishi stopped and smirked.

" This will have to continue some other time, Himura. You are a worthy opponent just like back then.. 'Till next time Kaoru ,don't think you will be forgotten." Enishi got in his car and drove off.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru and offered her a hand.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin pulled her up, and she nodded.

"Thanks so much Kenshin, I-I-I didn't know what I would've done if you hadn't showed up" Kaoru stared at Kenshin still in shock at his awesome strength.

"It was no Problem, that it wasn't. So do you need a ride home?" Kenshin offered, pointing at his car. Kaoru nodded and they both walk to the car. Kenshin being the 'gentleman' that he was opened the door for Kaoru, allowing her to get in before closing it and getting into his own side. The car ride was quiet, and once in a while they'd sneak a peek at each other.

They had finally reached after about 15 minutes of giving directions and going down the wrong lanes. The car parked in front of a yellow two-story house and Kenshin got out opening the door for Kaoru. Kaoru got out and Kenshin walked her to the house.

Kenshin stopped in front of the door and turned to Kaoru. He was going to bid her a good night but, those eyes caught his attention again. They sparkled in the night and he stared at them, amazed. They inched closer..ever so slowly.

End chappy.. Short I know.. But My comp. will be up soon.. and so I'll try to get up the other chappy as soon as possible.. I just wrote this one.. It's not the Original.. But.. I guess this will do.. The last one I wrote was better than this.

Thanxs for all your great Reviews I appreciate everyone of them. As soon as my comp is up. I'm going to send out a chappy with all my thanx and stuff like that .. Love ya'll .

Plse Read and Review

I know many of you guys r wondering how I wrote this and my comp is down. Well.. to answer your question It's my Uncle's Computer. I had about three chappies ready to go.. But My comp failed on me. How Sad…


	4. Second Chances

_**Second Chances**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin-gumi.

_Riiiinnnngggg__…………._

Kenshin jumped at the sound of his cell phone and Pulled away. Kaoru blushed five shades of red and turned to the door, Opening it.

Kenshin answered the phone.. His Eyes turned amber at the sound of the woman he despised dearly. Forgetting Kaoru at the door, he took off in his Car.

Kaoru sighed. He was just another guy. '_I really need to stop getting my hopes up so easily. He had me fooled for a minute; making me __think__ he was this genuine guy. You're such an idiot __Kaoru.…_'She flung her self on the bed, exasperated.

** At ****Kenshin's**** House**

"You know Kenshin….I can't help but think there is something you are not telling me" a feminine voice whispered from the other end of the receiver.

"And why would you think that, Tomoe?" Kenshin answered in a Sarcastic Manner.

"Don't play the fool, Kenshin. I saw you with the Girl." Tomoe bit out. She was getting annoyed. '_How could He think that he could even touch another woman like that__He'll pay'…_

"Watch yourself Yukishiro-san, Your Brother has already Pushed His limits.. Don't step in his Shoes…. You and I are not an Item.." Kenshin Said in a Deadly voice, his eyes glowed amber as his temper rose.

"That's Where you're Wrong Keshin-Love…..You don't want daddy to know about this, now do we?" Tomoe mocked him. A smile played across her lips.

"Kenshin Gritted His teeth. '_Damn ..bitch__..'_

"Do you really think I'm afraid of your Father, dear? He may be the leader of the Dragon Clan. remember girl, Your father isn't the only man with power in Japan." Kenshin said menacingly.

"Uncle isn't going to be there forever, Kenshin.I'm giving you a warning.. Watch your back… You and that Bitch of yours…" With that, a click from the Receiver was heard.

Kenshin Sighed and Set His cell on his Dresser. He stripped himself of his garments, leaving himself with only a pair of Boxers on. He climbed into his Bed and Thought Of the past Events. Then something hit him… He left Kaoru Without even a Good bye. Smacking his Forehead with his Hands,he Picked up his Cell and dialed the number on the Crushed Paper.

**Kaoru's House.**

Kaoru woke up to the Loud ringing to cell phone. She Watched the Caller I.D and Gave a Puzzled look before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kaoru its Kenshin" Her faced Flushed with anger as she remembered what he did.

"What do you want, Kenshin. It is late and I really do-", But She was cut by Kenshin's Voice.

"I called to Apologize to you about this Evening. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry if I upset you." He sounded so sincere.

"You know. Sorry is only a five Letter Word."

"I know, that I do. I would Really Like to make out with you…Umm... I mean make it up to you." Kenshin said. His Face now flushed. Kaoru giggled slightly at the red head's mistake and thought it over for a moment.

"Sure, I guess we could give it a shot."

Kenshin let out a sigh and Smiled. '_I got her! Yes, I just hope I don't screw this one up...'_

"Okay.. I'll plan the greatest date you have ever been on, Kaoru. Trust me you will not regret it. I'll call you as soon as I Get everything Planned out" Kenshin said excitedly.

"Just don't go out of your way for me, Kenshin."

"Nothing is too good for you, Kaoru... I'll see you then."

"Bye" Kaoru said before she sat down the Phone.

In the shadows, a tall dark figure Listened to the Conversation. '_She's Mine__Battousai__ You won't get her…Not If I can __Help__ it.'_

A gust of Wind Blew into the room and Kaoru shivered. She felt someone watching her. It was just like when he was around. She never felt safe, not even in her own house. Now He's back, and the Nightmare has only just began. She closed the nearby window and mentally reminded herself to tell the others as soon as possible. Keeping it a secret was going to be a huge mistake in her mind. She has seen many movies where the protagonist made that grave mistake, and she wasn't going to be one of those people, Not with her movie experience! She climbed into bed and rolled up in her sheets. Minutes that seemed like hours to her passed and finally sleep overcame her.

Please Read and Review…

Thanks for all the Great Reviews I really Appreciate your Opinions and all. You all give the push I need to write more. Thank you all so much


	5. Something Unexpected

Something Unexpected

Morning came faster than needed, and Kaoru forced herself to open her eyes. She didn't want to wake up, not after last night. She was terrified of facing him, terrified of getting hurt or worse, him hurting the ones she cared about. How could she live with that guilt in her head? Those people that she called her family dying because of her bad judge of character. Tears silently rolled down her face as she saw flashes of mutilated bodies, blood covered walls, and her parents. What could she have done? She didn't know! Was it her fault for letting him in? Was she to blame for what happened? Should she have seen the monster within?

Kaoru shook her head furiously, trying to get rid of her thoughts. This wasn't the time. She looked at her clock and groaned.

"10 o'clock…" She muttered under her breathe. "Joy"

Sliding off the bed, she grabbed a robe and headed to the kitchen. She put on her kettle and dug around her refrigerator for something to munch on. The doorbell rang and Kaoru jumped, hitting her head.

"I'm coming in a minute!" She yelled to the door.

She walked over to the door and opened. She blushed furiously, finding Kenshin standing there. He wore a low rise skinny jeans and black t-shirt. He had on a boyish grin on his face and had a bag of food in his hands.

" Hey there. Hope I didn't wake you up. Just thought maybe you'd have breakfast with me." He held out the bag of food.

"Ahh..s-s-ure…Come in"

Kenshin walked in and put the bag on the counter. He took out everything and Kaoru got out two plates and a pair of cups. She poured out two cups of coffee and he gave her a plate. They ate in silence, both too shy to speak.

"Why did you decide to bring breakfast?" Kaoru's curiosity sparked. '_And__ not even call before hand.. Jeez..I haven't even taken a bath!'_

"I guess I just wanted an excuse to come see you." Kenshin smiled sincerely in her direction, and Kaoru's breathe caught.

"You.. "She looked down at her toes. " You don't need an excuse to see me."

He looked at her for a couple of seconds before his hands lifted her chin.

"You're adorable when you blush, you know that?" With that Kaoru's face became beat red. Kenshin let out a chuckle before letting go and taking her dishes to the sink.

"So I made the pla-" ding dong

"Who is it?"

"Kaoru! Its us! Open up."

"I'm coming." She exclaimed as she headed to the door.

She opened it and in marched Misao, Aoishi, Sanosuke and Megumi. They all greeted Kaoru a good morning and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Kenshin.

"Hey man! Didn't expect to see you here." Sanosuke chipped in.

"Oro.. I'm sorry.. I just came over to bring Kaoru some breakfast."

"I see.. are you sure that all you wanted to do?" Megumi inquired, her voice edgy.

"I'm quite sure that all he came to do, Megumi-chan." Kaoru said quickly, before the atmosphere became too awkward.

" Jou-chan, you should be in your robes with a stranger here, you know that. Go on, go clean up and put on something." Sanosuke's voice was serious and Kaoru nodded heading to her room.

15 minutes later

Everyone sat in silence in the lying room, awaiting Kaoru's return. She walked in wearing a white shorts and a black tank top, her hair let down and her face lightly painted with eyeliner and lip gloss. She sat beside Kenshin, her eyes roaming the little living room. Finally, she decided to tell them the news. She sighed loudly.

"You guys, He's back." Kaoru said softly her eyes fixated on her hands.

"Who's back, Kao?" Misao asked, her eyes on Kaoru.

"Enishi, He's back. Kenshin and I saw him last n-night. He's- He's come back for me." Kaoru trembled while trying to tell them. Kenshin grasped her hands with his big ones and held it.

"You're serious?" Sanosuke's voice croaked and Megumi gasped.

" It seems we have some business to settle, wouldn't you say?" Aoishi expressed, his demeanor calm and collected. " I'm sure that the battousai will have no problem dealing with someone Like Enishi, Will you battousai?"

" I prefer to be called Kenshin if you don't mind, Shinamori. I prefer to leave my Kyoto nickname in Kyoto." Kenshin's eyes flashed molten gold and went back violet.

" If that is what you wish, but answer my question. We don't want you to fight alone, merely with us." Aoshi's invitation was accepted with a nod.

" I will fight along side you, I have some personally picking with That one." Kenshin said his voice deadly. All this time Kaoru and the others listened on as thy both talked, their voices deathly serious and their faces wise with knowledge. They looked nothing like the carefree men who were in the kitchen some time ago.

"It settles then, I guess we have a storey to tell the others." Kenshin Sighed.

"We have all day." Kaoru said quietly, leaning against Kenshin's chest.

Hey there!

It's been a while. I nearly gave up on this one. I've been so busy with skool and stuff. I hope ya'll have been okay. Read and Review!


End file.
